Choose Me
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: "Are you in a relationship with Lea Michele?" The question gets Dianna thinking. Achele


**My first Achele fic. Not very good but I tried my best:) Anyone else think the New York episode was a little disappointing. We all knew Finn and Rachel would get back together but apart from that not much else happened. No Santana/Brittany/Artie love triangle, No Puck/Lauren or Puck/Quinn, Hardly and Kurt/Blaine or further development of the Sam/Mercedes relationship, and no Quinn/Rachel friendship. A bit... yeah. **

**A special thanks you to iconicplatonic for pointing out the British words. I don't really know many American type words so I sometimes forget what's British, and what's not. So thank you and I hope it's a little better.**

**Anyways I hope this is okay. **

**Pairings- Lea/Dianna **

**Mark and Cory are in this fic as well.**

* * *

><p><em>"Are you in a relationship with Lea Michele?" <em>

The question refuses to leave your mind, even as you're sitting soundly on your sofa sipping at you hot chocolate, watching Cory and Mark tap furiously at their controllers as they try to defeat an army of zombies advancing towards their characters. You sigh as you gently run your hand through the soft brown locks of the girl resting her head on your lap, eyes closed as she tries to get some much needed sleep. Nobody interviewing you have ever even dared to ask you that question; the only question you cannot give an answer to as it could effectively ruin your's and Lea's career. The fact that you do not even know yourself makes your heart ache even more. The brunette in your lap stirs a little as Cory slams the controller down in frustration."Dude I totally should of killed him! God sake I gave him like five head shots!"

Mark laughs and pats him on the back."Better luck next time."

"Quieten down." You hiss quietly at the two boys, who just raise their eyebrows in response.

"What'sup with you?" asks Mark as you slowly massage Lea's scalp; she lets out a content sigh and stops shifting.

"Nothing."

"She's pissed because of the interview." Replies Cory absent' mindedly as he selects his choice of weapon, oblivious to the glare you were giving him. _If only looks could kill..._

"Oh." The tanned boy just nods."Yeah I want to know as well. What are you and Lea D?"

Mark's question throws you off guard and the words jam in your throat as the interview flashes through your mind. Cory turns his attention away from the game to look at you as well, both waiting for your answer.

_"Are you in a relationship with Lea Michele?" _

_Your cross your legs and smooth out your skirt uncomfortably before taking a deep breath, desperately trying to come up with an acceptable response. The interviewer sits patiently, his dark green eyes staring directly at you, and you quickly turn your face turn away, frightened that he might see the truth."People can think what they want but we know the truth." _

_"So it is true then. Correct?" _

_"Lea has a boyfriend." _

The words that came out of your mouth or partly true. Lea does in fact have a boyfriend but it does not stop her from coming to your house in the middle of the night just because she says she has missed you, or kissing you as you try to her drunken ass into her pyjamas as she is unable to do so herself without giggling or tripping up over her own feet, or 'accidently' skimming her hand against your's any time you pass. Lea Michele is so bipolar, one minute she is pulling you towards her and the next she is closing up and pushing you back away; chipping away more pieces of your fragile heart. You want to hate her, despise her for everything she has done and made you feel but you know it's an impossible task. You love her too_ fucking_ much. You've loved her from the very first moment she entered your life; shaking your hand and giving you her now famous 'Rachel Berry' smile as she introduces herself.

You snap out of your thoughts as Mark clears his throat."Uhh..."

"We're just good friends." replies Lea for you, her voice raspy due to sleep. She smiles softly up at you before slowly lifting herself up into a sitting position.

The ma hawked boy narrows his eyes at the two of you, unconvinced. Lea looks to you for confirmation."Right Lady D?"

You nod, knowing that words would fail you as tears start to fill your hazel orbs at the term. Your bottom lip trembles and you excuse yourself."I need to go to the toilet." You mutter, getting up and walking out of the room. You cannot even begin explain the immense pain that washes through you at the word 'good friends' and you clasp the bathroom sink as tears cascade freely down your reddened cheeks. Falling in love was possibly the worst thing you have done and you desperately wish that you could go back and stop yourself falling for your best friend. You remember the times you used to imagine getting married to a handsome guy and having three kids, two girls and a boy, but slowly your fantasy started to change. You know longer saw yourself hanging off a tall good looking lad's arm, instead you found yourself hugging Lea from behind, both of you wearing matching wedding rings, with three children sporting soft brown hair and large warm chocolate eyes.

"Di?" Lea's concerned voice rings out from behind the door. "Are you okay?"

You do not know whether to be thrilled or annoyed that it was _her _who came after you but as Lea's crushing words from earlier replay themselves in your mind, you decide on the latter."Go away." You mutter, wiping away any trace that you have been crying.

You hear her sigh."Di.."

"I get it okay!" Your grip on the sink tightens until the color on your knuckles turn white."Just.. Please go." The plea and slight crackle in your voice goes ignored as the brunette twists the door handle, only to sigh her frustration when it doesn't open."Dianna open the door."

The slight shake in your hands speed up and you swear you hear a slight cracking sound as you apply even more pressure to the poor sink."No."

It's silent on the other end of the door for a little while and you finally let out a breath you did not realize you were holding; thinking she had given up and gone back into the living room. The very thought tugs painfully at your heartstrings. _She didn't even try._

The sound of a lock being opened snaps you out of your trance as the door is pushed open. You whip you head around only to be met with one Lea Michele, sporting a tiny paper clip and huge puppy eyes. You force yourself to look away."Do I even want to know how you learnt how to do that?"

"I have my ways." She shoots you a light smile and pockets the little clip. You wonder just how many times she has picked a lock.

"Does this mean I have to get a bolt for my door now." The words are sarcastic and cold, so unlike you.

"What's wrong?"

You only raise your eyebrow in response. She doesn't play dumb very well."Like you don't know."

"No I don't know."

A scoff. "Just think! what is it that you _may_of said that upset me Lea. Hm?"

Lea's brows furrow as she tries to think. The fact that even now, you still think she is cute and adorable, makes you feel even worse.

Her mouth forms a 'o' shape and her beautiful dark brown orbs widen as it suddenly dawns on her."Di I-"

You shove your hand in front of her face."No. I don't want to hear it."

The brunette's eyes glisten as she ducks her head. Is she actually crying?

"I don't know what you want me to do." She mumbles, scuffing her foot into the floor in shame.

You laugh a hollow laugh, void of any happiness."You know what I want Lea."

When Lea doesn't respond, you sigh angrily and force your way past her, ignoring her protests.

"I have to go now guys. Speak later yeah?" You say to the boys who turn their attention away from the game to bid you farewell.

Mark gets up to hug you but you shoo him off."Now's not the time." You mutter, scurrying around the room to collect your things. As you reach the door, you turn around to give them one last wave noticing Lea hasn't even appeared in the doorway yet. Of course she will not even _try_to fight for you.

You pull your hood over your head as you are greeted with rain outside. _It fits the mood perfectly_ you think glumly before sprinting towards your car, managing to only slip a few times before hauling yourself inside. The radiators are immediately turned to full blast and you allow your head to rest against the steering wheel. The coldness soothing the fast hard thudding in your head. You knew, deep down, that she would choose Theo but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less being rejected by the person you love dearly. A numb and dull ache washes through you. You blame Lea for not letting you go and constantly sending you mixed signals, making you fall more and more in love with her and her crazy ways, but mostly, you blame yourself for allowing yourself to be pulled in. You rub your hand through your hair and scream in anger. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

As you're about to turn on the ignition, a quiet tap against the passenger window causes you to jump. You sigh when you realize who it is. _Great. Just Greeaatt.._

"Let me in."

"Go away."

"Please just give me five minutes."

You roll your eyes and unlock the doors, allowing the person to get in."Five minutes."

"Thank you."

You mumble a barely audible 'no problem' as you slowly drink in the appearence of a soaking Lea Michele trying to warm herself up by putting her hands against the small radiator on her side, you can't help but think, even now she is still breath takingly beautiful.

"It's cold out there."

"No shit sherlock."

Lea frowns at your rare use of a curse."Why do I feel like I am in a car with Santana Lopez and not Dianna Agron?"

"Why do I feel like pushing you out of this car and leaving?" You retort angrily. How dare she act like she hasn't broken your heart. What a heartless, neurotic, crazy... You growl out loud, not caring about the funny look she gives you. Even now you can't find it in yourself to insult her, and not even in your own mind for christ sake!

"I'm scared." The brunette admits.

You sit up, her choice of words are intriguing."Of?"

"This." She jesters to you and her with her hand."I'm scared of exactly how strong my feelings are."

You narrow your eyes, not understanding what it is she is saying.

She sighs and surprises you by looking directly into your eyes, chocolate orbs swirling with emotions you cannot even begin to place."I'm falling in love with you."

You scoff again and turn on the engine; tapping a random tune against the steering wheel as you wait for the engine to heat up.

"Di?" Hesitantly, Lea moves to place a hand on your knee but you swat it away."I've just said I am in love with you and you're acting like I just told the whole world that you sometimes call me up in the middle of the night because you think something is under your bed."

The sentence brings out a slight smile before it falls flat again."Then what's stopping you?" You ask as you flick through the radio stations. She knows what you are referring to.

"With Theo it's comfortable, safe and... simple but.. with you I-I don't know where I stand and it scares the absolute shit ou-"

"I hate adverts on the radio. I have some CD's. What do you want to listen to? I have... Adele, Beatles, Bob Dylan, Bruno Ma- let's put on that yeah. He's Jenna favourite artist at the moment right?. You okay with it? Done."

"Dianna will you please listen to me." Lea huffs as you put in doo-wops and hooligans into the CD casette and set the track to 2 before 'just the way you are' starts to fill the speakers.

"Choose me." You say simply, dragging out the two syllables.

Lea stumbles over her words."I-I uh I- urm.. What?"

"I've fallen head over heels for you Lea. I won't break your heart if that's what you're trying to say. I'd rather die."

The shorter girl is left speechless and she frantically searches your eyes for and trace of a lie."How did y-"

"Because I know you, sometimes better then you know yourself."

Lea just continues to gap at you and the silence is starting to kill you. The anticipation and hope building up in your stomach is almost over whelming and you prey to god Lea will make the right choice for once. _Choose you. _

"Dianna?"

You give a slight 'hm' as you lean closer, your faces just inches apart. The brunette's eyes are closed and her lips are parted as she whispers,"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


End file.
